<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring You Up When You’re Feeling Down by JohnlockedDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774950">Bring You Up When You’re Feeling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer'>JohnlockedDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Back to the Future (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A - Freeform, Again, Author is Swedish, Author is a grammar junkie, Author needs feedback, Beautiful, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doc is a good doctor, Eye Sex, False Alarm, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gay, Hurt Marty Mcfly, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am going to finish this, I gave myself feels, I thought, In case you’re curious, Injury, LITERALLY, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mammett, Mentions of skateboard, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, NEW CHAPTER, OTP Feels, Pain, Painkillers, Poor Marty, R&amp;R, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Sort Of, Touching, Turned Out, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Worried Doc Brown, Wounds, Written, Yaoi, a little blood, age gap, also, ask and you shall receive, author is a procrastinator, bed, bttf - Freeform, but still, chapter, comments help, gay all the way, great scott, injured Marty Mcfly, lol, multi chapters, not that much, otp, please, ship it so hard, should I continue this?, shoulder squeezing, smiling, sorry - Freeform, thank you, that I had posted, that i had, the old, trigger warning, working on it, writers block, written in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty has been fighting with his parents. After school, he’s heading straight to Doc’s house. And, Marty’s knee is in a pretty bad shape...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song ”Heaven” (Bryan Adams).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty McFly was near tears. That didn’t happen very often, but when it did, he always tried to conceal it, to the point that they spilled over anyway.<br/>
God, he hated his parents sometimes. They were just so ignorant about everything. On top of that, his knee was bleeding profusely, it hurt so damn much, and he could barely walk, let alone use his skateboard.<br/>
Marty headed straight to Doc’s house (it felt like an eternity), carrying his skateboard under his arm, and knocked on the door. “Doc!” he cried. When no one answered, he used his key that Doc had given him, and let himself in. Every movement took so much effort and made the pain even worse, so he just left his skateboard and backpack at the door, and limped to the bathroom. He found a towel and wrapped it as best he could around his knee, not having the energy to wash the wound first.<br/>
Satisfied with his handiwork, Marty searched the bathroom for some painkillers, but couldn’t find any. Clenching his hands into fists to prevent himself from punching the wall (he knew that would only make it worse), he limped his way over to Doc’s bed and eased himself down on it. Which was easier said than done. Every little movement made his knee throb and ache.<br/>
Finally, he was able to lie down as comfortably as one could with a wounded knee, and that’s when he felt the tears start flowing freely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc was walking home from a short shopping trip, thinking about his best friend, Marty McFly. That’s what people do with their best friends, after all. Marty had seemed to be a little sad lately and naturally, Doc was worried. He’d tried talking to Marty about it, but he’d just stated that it was nothing. When Doc had pushed, Marty had kept insisting that, as he’d put it “it’s no big deal, Doc, don’t worry about it.” So, Doc had kept quiet after that, but he could, of course, not stop thinking about it all the same.<br/>
If Doc hadn’t been so deep in thought, he might’ve seen the red stains, leading to his house.<br/>
The scientist wasn’t the least surprised to find the front door ajar. He used his hand (the one that wasn’t occupied with a shopping bag) and pulled it fully open. Putting the bag down, he closed the door behind him. That’s when he finally noticed the specks of blood. Doc felt the adrenaline kick in as he followed the trail of blood. “Marty?” he called. A choked sound made it’s way to Doc’s ears in response. Worrying his bottom lip, Doc hurried to his bedroom, where he saw the trail disappear. He thought he could detect some hitched sobbing.<br/>
The bedroom door was open when he finally entered. Gasping and wide eyed, the scientist hurried to the boy’s aid as his mind tried to wrap itself around the situation.<br/>
“Great Scott Marty, what happened to you?!” he cried, even as his hands scrambled for the makeshift bandage around his best friend’s knee. “Just a stupid accident” Marty managed to hiss out between gritted teeth. His eyes flew open when he felt Doc’s hand on his knee, and he drew in a sharp breath. “Sorry, Marty, but I have to remove this.” The boy closed his eyes again, squeezing out more tears as he did so, and nodded. Then, Doc remembered that he’d just bought painkillers. He mentally slapped himself. “I’ll be right back! Don’t move.” he told Marty and was gone before the boy had a chance to reply.<br/>
Through all the pain, Marty couldn’t help but smile a little. Doc was really the sweetest man he’d ever known. He was kinda glad that he’d injured himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc hurried back to the bedroom with a couple of painkillers, only stopping by the kitchen to get a glass of water as well.<br/>
“Here.” Doc helped Marty to sit up and handed him the water and the pills. The boy took them gratefully, swallowed, and fell back on the bed, as the scientist put the empty glass on a nearby table.<br/>
Then, he proceeded to, as slowly and gently as he could, remove the towel from the boy’s knee. Blood had already soaked through, so, alternating between keeping his eyes on the wound and Marty’s face, Doc told Marty about a new idea he had, as a distraction for the poor kid.<br/>
Marty gazed fondly at his friend and replied with enthusiastic nods and hums, clenching his teeth in between.<br/>
When Doc could finally leat the cloth fall to the floor, another gasp escaped his lips, eyes wider than ever.<br/>
Marty’s trousers had been nearly drenched in blood, and the fabric had been torn to reveal an ugly wound.<br/>
Marty had instinctively closed his eyes when when he felt Doc removing the cloth.<br/>
“Kid, your trousers...uh...we need to take them off too.”<br/>
Marty opened his eyes and gasped himself as he took in his bloody knee. Sure, he’d felt the blood, warm and wet as it’d trickled down when he first got to Doc’s house. He’d not expected it to look this bad though. He was astounded that he’d managed to walk at all.<br/>
”Doc...” Marty trailed off, looking up at the scientist through his lashes and focusing on his breathing. “Can I...can I crash here tonight?” Doc met Marty’s gaze with a soft smile as he simultaneously lifted a hand to brush some hair off of the boy’s forehead. “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll call your parents and tell them everything.” Marty sighed contentedly. “Thanks, Doc.” Doc squeezed Marty’s shoulder and hurried off.<br/>“Sorry about your sheets and...uh...floor.” Marty offered weakly when his friend was back. Doc put his hands on Marty’s cheeks, wiping at the tears, as he shook his head with a small smile. ”You’re more important.” Marty leaned into the touch as best he could. <br/>Doc let his hands fall and took a closer look at the wound.<br/>“So...uh...how’re we gonna do this?” Marty asked. The pain had finally subsided somewhat and he told Doc as much. “That’s great, Marty!” Marty hummed in agreement as he got lost in studying the man’s face.<br/>“I think I’ll be able to get them to my knees, but then you’ll have to take over, alright?” he said finally. Doc gave him a confident smile. “Sure thing, future boy.” Marty chuckled as he unzipped his trousers and hooked his fingers to drag them carefully as far as he could without disturbing the wound further.</p><p>Yes, Doc tried his best to appear confident for Marty’s sake. In reality though, he was anything but. For some reason that he didn’t dare to admit to himself, Doc felt his heart pick up speed. He locked eyes with Marty as he helped him slide his trousers off. It was quite difficult. He could feel the boy stiffening and wincing in pain. “Marty, you have to relax for me, okay? Take some deep breaths.” Marty did so. “That’s it, Marty.” Marty couldn’t help but smile a little. At last, Marty’s trousers ended up around his ankles, the wound left out in the open. Marty could feel his face heat up and he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. <br/>Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, but Marty could’ve sworn that Doc was looking at more than just the wound and his heart skipped a beat.<br/>The scientist finally cleared his throat and told his young friend that he’d be back in no time with the necessities needed to take care of the wound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc took some deep breaths as he left the bedroom, though it didn’t help much. Why was he so nervous? It was just a simple task of helping his friend out, something he’d done multiple times before. And yet, this time, something felt different. If you don’t count that time when Marty had told him that he’d broken up with Jennifer and Doc had felt his heart flutter pleasantly (though of course he’d immediately asked the boy if he was alright and if Jennifer was upset, you know, basic stuff). To his delight, Marty had merely shrugged and said that he felt sorry for Jennifer, but was perfectly happy where he was now, with Doc by his side. Doc stopped short in his tracks, just about to return to Marty with the things he needed, mouth open and eyes wide in complete shock. Had that been a subtle way for the boy to hint at something Doc just now began to realize?<br/>
“Doc! Are you stuck or something?! I’m beginning to miss you already!” Marty’s teasing voice reached the scientist’s ears and he shook his head in an attempt at regaining his focus on the task at hand; helping Marty. Doc couldn’t help a smile from forming on his face as he stepped through the bedroom door again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>